


Chasm

by Monna99



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monna99/pseuds/Monna99
Summary: Gojyo glanced incredulously down the steep chasm from where he could discern no bottom. “You’re fucking joking.”





	Chasm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little snippet that I'd originally posted on Livejournal. Posting here now.

Gojyo glanced incredulously down the steep chasm from where he could discern no bottom. “You’re fucking joking.” There was no way Hakkai was actually serious about this. Well, okay, maybe there was because Hakkai was weird and probably couldn’t see how this might _kill_ the redhead.

“As I said, Gojyo, there’s really no need to fret. My vines will be assisting you the entire way down.”

“Yeah,” Gojyo hedged, glancing apprehensively at the vines that flowered on Hakkai’s skin, “maybe I’ll just, you know, do it on my own.”

“Nonsense, the vines are practically alive. You’ll be held very securely.”

Gojyo had trouble choking back hysterical laughter. Hakkai had the strangest ideas sometimes about what was reassuring. Living vines were definitely not. He sighed and scrubbed at the back of his neck. “Damn shitty monk,” he muttered under his breath.

He pulled his jacket off and slowly eased himself to the edge that dropped down so suddenly, trying to find careful purchase with his feet.

Hot earth scorched his skin when he turned on his belly to slither down. The redhead bit his lip, trying to keep his thoughts on the scroll lying somewhere at the bottom of that fissure. He had to get it back. He repeated the words like a mantra, concentrating on not feeling the tight coiling of those vines as they crept over his skin. He shuddered when the edge of a leaf brushed softly against the nape of his neck but it wasn’t disgust or fear that made him shut his eyes, trying not to think too much about any part of Hakkai on him or in him. Those thoughts were a slippery slope that led to acts he’d never even considered before too-green, too-pretty, and too-knowing eyes had pierced him to the core. Cold and cruel and just right.

Fingers trailed through his hair and Gojyo jerked back -- too far -- and dirt slid along his palms as he scrambled for purchase too late. He gasped and fell even as his hands reached out for that edge again, but it wasn’t necessary because those vines tightened instantly, sharply and hauled him easily back to safety. Relative safety. He took a shuddering breath and glanced up to find the healer much closer than he’d been before.

“Don’t be long,” Hakkai murmured, not looking at him, hands clenched in his lap.

Gojyo wished he could apologize. _It’s not you. I’m the one who’s fucked up. I fuck everything up_. But he couldn’t say that to Hakkai. There were a lot of things he couldn’t say to Hakkai, mostly at night when it was just the two of them. When they were sharing a small room and a whole lot of booze. At least, he told himself it was the booze when he would reach forward and place a hand on the bit of skin revealed when Hakkai’s shirt rode up. There were a lot more things he couldn’t say then, so he used his mouth in other ways and didn’t speak of it come morning.

“I’ll come back,” he muttered, because for now that was one of the few things he could say.


End file.
